Ewan
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Tethys (Older sister) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 10: Revolt at Carcino (recruited in Chapter 12: Village of Silence ) or Chapter 12: Landing at Taizel ) |class =Pupil |mirage = |voiceby =Andrew Buck |jap_voiceby =Saori Seto }} Ewan is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is Saleh's student, the younger brother of Tethys, and part of Gerik's troop. Profile Born in Jehanna, Ewan is a sage-in-training with much potential, according to Saleh. He is the third and final Trainee unit, more exactly a Pupil. In Eirika's route, Ewan is seen in Carcino, where Pablo starts a coup and attempts to find and kill both Innes and Klimt. Tethys has Ewan stay in the local inn until the battle subsides, much to his disappointment. After Pablo and his army is routed from Carcino, Ewan introduces himself to Eirika and offers her a way into Caer Pelyn, which she accepts. On the way, they run into an abandoned fortress, which has been overrun by monsters. Ewan attempts to participate in the battle, but is either told by Innes or his sister to stay out of the battle, which annoys him. After disposing of the monsters in the fortress, they reach Caer Pelyn, though monsters quickly attack it. Ewan is chased by a Revenant, though he manages to escape by entering a house. He later joins the party as a permanent member upon visiting the house he is hiding in. On Ephraim's route, Ewan has Saleh drop him off at Taizel, so that he can speak to Marisa. He heads into an inn to find out where Marisa is located. Upon visiting him, he joins Ephraim's forces so he can speak to Marisa. If he does so, Ewan tells Marisa that the mercenary guild had a mix-up and asks her to join Ephraim's group so they can find Gerik, which she agrees to. If Ewan speaks to Saleh in Scorched Sand, he will be relieved to see his teacher again. Personality He is quick-witted, excitable, and enjoys playing practical jokes on Saleh. Ewan also appears to enjoy brain teasers and riddles, as shown in his support conversations with Ross. He is troublesome and keeps causing accidents which Saleh does not like; at one time he "accidentally" threw Saleh's magic tome to the river. Also, in a support conversation with Tethys, Tethys gets him to admit shaving half of a man's mustache off, and putting a frog in another man's boot. His conversations with Dozla show that he is a daydreamer, as he thinks about creating "flying coaches" and a communication device for everyone to use (as only mages can use them) in the near future, something which Dozla both encourages and supports. In-Game Base Stats *''' Eirika's route only '''** Ephraim route only Growth Rates |50% |45%* |40% |35% |50% |15% |40% |} *''55% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains First Tier Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= D - }} Second Tier ;From Mage Choice 1= +40 D D }} |-|Choice 2= +40 D }} ;From Shaman Choice 1= +40 D E }} |-|Choice 2= +40 E }} Supports *Ross *Tethys *Saleh *Dozla *Amelia Overall Ewan joins midway through the game at level 1, poor base stats and average growths. His 5 base speed on top of 35% growth on top of higher ranked tomes being heavier means he'll be fighting to not even get doubled by most enemies. Overall, he requires a ton of investment for little to no payoff and should only be considered if the player likes training weak units and seeing them grow into stronger ones overtime. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Eager Student :''A member of Gerik's Mercenaries. Tethys's brother. He reveres Saleh, his teacher. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Rauðrserpent+ Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Heroes'' :Ewan/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Ewan, Enthusiastic Student (あどけなき魔道 Adokenaki madō) : "Ewan continued his studies, modelling his life after the teaching of Saleh. Eventually, his education branched of into different paths. His insatiable curiosity led him on a trip to explore the world." ; A Support with Saleh : "Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more." ; A Support with Amelia : "After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ewan is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology 'Ewan' is an anglicized form of the name 'Eoin' which is Irish for 'born of the yew tree'. Yews are long-lived poisonous evergreens which have come to connotate both death and immortality. The Yuan Dynasty, which began when Kublai Khan proclaimed himself emperor of China, were the successors to the Mongol empire started by Genghis Khan. Trivia *Ewan is one of the very few characters in Fire Emblem who can actually lose weapon rank when he promotes, as promoting him from Pupil to Shaman will result in the loss of his Anima magic proficiency. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters